Wang Jinrei
es un personaje luchador que fue introducido en el videojuego Tekken original y ha reaparecido en casi todos los demás videojuegos de la saga Tekken, excepto los videojuegos Tekken 3 y Tekken 4. Biografía Tekken Wang Jinrei es un anciano valiente que tiene un buen corazón. Wang continuó siendo generoso y amable mientras vivía como un recluso en los jardines Mishima. Wang era muy amigo cercano del padre de Heihachi Mishima, Jinpachi Mishima. Tras la muerte de Jinpachi, puso su fe en Heihachi. Sin embargo, Wang no tenia conocimiento de las acciones de Heihachi. Se enfrentó a Marshall Law en el Torneo del Rey del Puño de Hierro y su combate terminó en empate. Tekken 2 Version 1 Wang es un viejo amigo de Jinpachi Mishima, el padre de Heihachi Mishima y el abuelo de Kazuya Mishima. Wang había visto la forma en que Kazuya y Heihachi abusaron y corrompieron Mishima Zaibatsu. Wang más tarde se convierte en instructor de Lee Chaolan y le convence para que le ayudara a traer de regreso el honor al Imperio. Version 2 Como un amigo cercano del abuelo de Kazuya Mishima, Wang cree que la paz llegará una vez que Mishima Zaibatsu caiga en la ruina. Tekken 5 Hace mucho tiempo, Wang tenía un amigo cercano de una tierra lejana... Jinpachi Mishima. Mientras el mundo estaba a punto de ser envuelto por las llamas de la guerra, su amigo vino a él y le dijo: "In order to bring about peace the Mishima clan must be destroyed" ("Con el fin de lograr la paz el clan Mishima debe ser destruido"). Jinpachi desapareció dejando detrás estas palabras. Algún tiempo después, Wang se enteró de la muerte de su amigo mientras el mundo se vio envuelto en la guerra. Treinta años más tarde, Wang estaba viviendo en aislamiento cuando le fue entregada una invitación para el quinto Torneo del Rey del Puño de Hierro. Junto con esta habia un mensaje... "I need your help, old friend. Seek me out, Wang Jinrei" ("Necesito de tu ayuda, viejo amigo. Buscame, Wang Jinrei"). La carta llevaba una firma, "Jinpachi Mishima". Creyendo que su amigo estaba muerto, Wang Jinrei estaba bastante sorprendido por el mensaje y decidió ingresar al torneo para buscar a Jinpachi. Tekken 6 Wang Jinrei había escuchado acerca de sangre maldita[[ de la [[familia Mishima de su amigo cercano, Jinpachi Mishima. Culpando de su fracaso a su indiferencia, Wang lamentó su falta de acción. Wang fue completamente derrotado por Jin Kazama durante el quinto Torneo del Rey del Puño de Hierro, cuyo objetivo era acabar con la sangre maldita de la familia Mishima. Sin embargo, el verdadero caos comenzó cuando Jin Kazama asumió el control del Grupo Financiero Mishima (MFG). Una vez más, se lleva a cabo el Torneo del Rey del Puño de Hierro, y con propósitos recién descubiertos, Wang participa en este sexto torneo. Descripción de la secuencia final: Después de su victoria ante Azazel, Wang se prepara para irse antes de detectar la presencia de Azazel detrás de él. Pero a medida que el monstruo estaba a punto de atacar, Wang usó un ataque poderoso de codo derecho sobre columna vertebral de su enemigo, haciendo que éste ultimo se disperse en un orbe con escarabajos de color magenta desapareciendo en la nada. Sin embargo, también tuvo su efecto sobre Wang, mientras murmura "Jinpachi..my friend. My time has come." ("Jinpachi..my amigo. Mi tiempo ha llegado.") antes de caer de rodillas, diciendo "I'll see..you again..." ("Voy a verte.. de nuevo ..."), al mismo tiempo que cae al suelo. Otras apariciones Tekken: The Motion Picture Wang aparece durante la secuencia de introducción (junto con Hwoarang, Forest Law, Kunimitsu, Eddy Gordo y Ling Xiaoyu) pero en realidad no aparece durante la historia de la película (que es el mismo caso para los otros personajes antes mencionados). Tekken Tag Tournament Wang aparece en este videojuego como uno de los personajes disponibles. Conserva totalmente completo su conjunto de movimientos del videojuego Tekken 2 con muchos movimientos nuevos añadidos. Estos movimientos nuevos fueron añadidos debido a su ausencia en el videojuego Tekken 3, para que estuviera al mismo nivel que el resto de los personajes. Descripción de la secuencia final: Wang esta entrenando Kung Fu con Xiaoyu. Wang se detiene abruptamente y Xiaoyu corre a su lado. Mientras Wang sostiene su espalda adolorido, Xiaoyu mira hacia la pantalla con una mueca reacia y sus manos sobre las caderas, ya que piensa que solo esta tratando de encontrar una excusa para no continuar. Compañeros Aliados Especiales Tekken Tag * Ling Xiaoyu Tekken: Blood Vengeance Un expediente sobre Wang puede ser visto brevemente cuando Anna Williams abre un archivo que contiene los expedientes de varias personas de interés. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Wang regresa en este videojuego como un personaje disponible. Mantiene completo su conjunto de movimientos del videojuego Tekken 6 con algunos movimientos nuevos añadidos. Compañeros Aliados Especiales * Jinpachi Mishima * Lei Wulong * Leo Kliesen * Ling Xiaoyu * Miharu Hirano Relaciones * Jinpachi Mishima: Su amigo más cercano. * Ling Xiaoyu: Su estudiante y nieta. * Heihachi Mishima: Inicialmente era uno de los partidario de Heihachi durante los eventos del videojuego Tekken, pero se retiró como tal cuando se filtraron las acciones de Heihachi. * Zafina: Su aliada, ella también le dijo que Lars salvaría al mundo. * Lars Alexandersson: Su aliado. * Alisa Bosconovitch: Su aliada. * Lee Chaolan: El convenció a Lee para traer algo de bien a Mishima Zaibatsu. * Marshall Law: Su combate remino en un empate durante los eventos del videojuego Tekken. * Jun Kazama: Fue derrotado por ella en el videojuego Tekken 2. * Jin Kazama: Fue derrotado por él en el videojuego Tekken 5. Jugabilidad Wang lucha utilizando el estilo Xin Yi Liu He Quan. Curiosidades * Wang es el personaje disponible humano de mayor edad en los videojuegos de la saga Tekken. * El nombre de Wang Jinrei en chino es 王 椋雷; en donde es su apellido y es su nombre de pila. * Su nombre en idioma chino es pronunciado como 'Wang Lianglei'. El porque es llamado 'Jinrei' oficialmente es desconocido. * El movimiento de "lanzamiento 2+4" de Wang en los primeros videojuegos, era bastante similar al movimiento de lanzamiento utilizado por el personaje Chun-Li en el videojuego Street Fighter II. * El diseño de personaje para Wang tiene un gran parecido al personaje Maestro Roshi de la serie manga y anime Dragon Ball. * Se parece al personaje Gen Fu de los videojuegos de la saga Dead or Alive. Los dos también comparten el mismo estilo de lucha. Incluso ambos también tienen nietas (Xiaoyu y Mei Lin respectivamente). * También se asemeja al personaje Shujinko, el protagonista del videojuego Mortal Kombat: Deception. De hecho, la imagen render de Shujinko para ese videojuego tiene un parecido sorprendente al de Wang en el videojuego Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection, compartiendo una postura similar entre los mismos. Tekken * El personaje jefe secundario para Wang en este videojuego es Marshall Law. Tekken 2 * El personaje jefe secundario para Wang en este videojuego es Jun Kazama. * En la versión arcade, es posible intercambiar las posiciones por defecto de Jun y Baek Doo San en las opciones; en el caso de este ultimo, Baek se convertirá en el personaje jefe secundario para Wang. * El nombre de pila de Wang aparece mal escrito como 'Jinfrey' en el libro de instrucciones para la plataforma Sony PlayStation (en la pagina de la biografía para Jun). Tekken Tag Tournament * En la versión arcade del videojuego, algunos de los efectos de sonido de Wang están entre mezclados. Cuando Wang es golpeado por uno de los movimientos 'fuertes/pesados', se reproducirá uno de sus sonidos de ataque; cuando Wang noqueado al suelo, su segundo sonido de "daño" se reproduce en su lugar de su gemido usual. Este error fue corregido en la versión para Sony PlayStation 2. Tekken 5/'Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection' * Wang es desbloqueado como personaje disponible después de terminar el modo historia cinco veces con personajes diferentes. * Los personajues jefe secundario de Wang son Ling Xiaoyu, Feng Wei y Heihachi Mishima. * Wang tiene la mayor cantidad de secuencias de interludio, con un total de cuatro. * El atuendo de Wang Jinrei para el jugador 2 en el videojeugo Tekken 5 hace que se parezca al personaje Maestro Roshi de la serie manga y anime Dragon Ball. * Wang tiene dos animaciones secretas previas a un combate, que sólo se mostrarán antes de luchar contra un personaje femenino (con exclusión de Ling Xiaoyu y Lili). En una de ellos, Wang dice "Wow... You're hot..." ("Wow... Estás caliente..."), y en la otra, Wang dice "Wow... Today must be my lucky day" ("Wow... Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte"). La última también sera utilizada después de que Wang obtenga un golpe en el mini-juego Tekken Bowling Tournament, incluido dentro del videojuego Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. Tekken 6/'Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion' * Wang puede ser personalizado para parecerse todavía más al personaje Maestro Roshi de la serie manga y anime Dragon Ball. * La secuencia de animación previa a un combate de Wang que lo muestra diciendo "Wow... Today must be my lucky day" ("Wow ... Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte"), que se reproduce al encontrarse con un personaje femenino, ahora ocasionalmente también se reproduce cuando se enfrenta contra Kazuya Mishima y Baek Doo San. Esto no se trataría de un simple error de software, si se toma en consideración como Wang habia luchado contra Kazuya y Baek anteriormente. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 * Los compañeros de Wang en el modo Ghost Battle son (de menor a mayor rango) Ling Xiaoyu, Roger Jr., Feng Wei, Sebastian y Jinpachi Mishima. Galería de imágenes Wang TTT2.png|Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Vídeos Secuencias finales Tekken_2_Wang_Jinrei_-_Celebration|Tekken 2 Tekken Tag Tournament - Wang Ending|Tekken Tag Tournament Tekken 5 - Wang Jinrei ending - HQ|Tekken 5 Tekken 6 Wang Jinrei Ending|Tekken 6 en:Wang Jinrei Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Chinos Categoría:Tekken 1 Categoría:Tekken 2 Categoría:Tekken Tag Tournament Categoría:Tekken 5 Categoría:Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection Categoría:Tekken 6 Categoría:Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion Categoría:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Categoría:Tekken 7